Injustice!
by THE roll
Summary: A slighty abnormal day at the Preventers Office. Poor Wufei-Chan!


Disclaimers: This fanfic is *not* meant for educational purposes. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Some thought required. Batteries not included. Read only as directed. No other warranty expressed or implied. Do not read while operating a motor vehicle or heavy equipment. Postage will be paid by addressee. Subject to CAB approval. This is not an offer to sell securities. May be too intense for some viewers. Do not stamp. Use other side for additional listings. For recreational use only. If condition persists, consult your physician. No user-serviceable parts inside. Freshest if read before date on carton. Subject to change without notice. Times approximate. Simulated story. No postage necessary if mailed in the United States. For off-road use only. As seen on TV. Many fics look alike. Contains a substantial amount of non-real ingredients. Colors may, in time, fade. We have sent the forms, which seem to be right for you. Slippery when wet. For office use only. Not affiliated with the American Red Cross. Drop in any mailbox. Edited for fan girls. Keep cool; process promptly. Post office will not deliver without postage. List was current at time of printing. Return to sender, no forwarding order on file, unable to forward. Not responsible for direct, indirect, incidental or consequential damages resulting from any defect, error or failure to perform. At participating locations only. Penalty for private use. See label for sequence. Substantial penalty for early withdrawal. Do not write below this line. Falling bishounen. Place stamp here. Avoid contact with skin. Sanitized for your protection. Sign here without admitting insanity. Employees and their families are not eligible. Beware of bishounen. Characters have been briefed on some questions before the fic. No purchase necessary. Processed at location stamped in code at top of carton. Use only in well-ventilated area. Keep away from fire or flame. Approved for veterans. Check here if tax deductible. Some equipment shown is optional. Price does not include taxes. No Canadian coins. Not recommended for children. Prerecorded for this time zone. Reproduction strictly prohibited. No solicitors. First pull up, then pull down. Some of the trademarks mentioned in this product appear for identification purposes only. Record additional transactions on back of previous stub.   
  
This supersedes all previous notices.   
  
And of course, Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing and its characters are copyrighted to Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties, so unfortunately *sigh* they do not belong to me, nor will ever belong to me as much as I hope and pray. I am making no profit out of this so don't sue or else all you get is empty pocky boxes and some tattered Sailor Moon mangas in Korean. *sigh, such is the pathetic life of a poor otaku*   
  
~*~now on to the fic~*~  
  
Lady Une tapped her fingers on the dull plastic surface of her Preventers desk. Staplers, notepads, pencils, pens, and other assorted office supplies were neatly organized upon the table top by order of name, height, and importance. She stared with cold eyes, making sure that nothing was the merest millimeter out of place. With a small, dignified sigh she reached over and pressed a small red button on a small black box in the corner of her desk. Leaning over, she spoke softly into the speaker, her voice low, but demanding.   
  
"Joanne, could you please send Heero in with his report?"   
  
"Yes Lady Une."   
  
After few moments had past, a short quick tap on the door sounded.   
  
"Come in."   
  
The usual stoic Heero walked in with a less then normal stoic expression. Sitting down rather stiffly, he handed Lady Une a yellow manila folder he had walked in with. She took it and began reviewing the 28 page report, plus footers and a 3 page bibliography silently, marking it exactly 1.5 times with some red ink.   
  
"Lady Une..."   
  
She looked up with some shock at Heero. He usually never spoke when she was reviewing his report.   
  
"Yes Heero?"   
  
"Would you like to hear a joke?"   
  
Lady Une almost face vaulted. She kept a stiff face as possible.   
  
"All right, Heero."   
  
Heero stared of a moment.   
  
"What do you call cheese that isn't yours?"   
  
Lady Une kept a still expression.   
  
"I don't know, what?"   
  
"Nacho Cheese."   
  
Heero kept his voice monotone the whole time. Lady Une sighed. She finished reviewing his report in a few minutes and returned it to him.   
  
"Please tell Duo to come in with his report."   
  
Heero nodded silently. He turned and left. Moments later, Duo came bouncing in, his chestnut braid bouncing after him. He slammed a wrinkled, dirty manila folder onto her desk, knocking over 1 stapler and a cup of pens. He grinned sheepishly and picked everything up, placing it on her desk in all the wrong places. Lady Une clucked her tongue and turned toward his report. She held her breath at the tattered mass of a folder. Closer examination brought little SD Heero plushies in wings...wearing nothing else doodled across the front. With a slight blush she opened the folder as well as she could. The report was in just barely better condition then the folder. She sighed again and picked up a red pen. She began scanning the report with the pen, marking almost every other word.   
  
"Lady Une, wanna hear a joke?"   
  
Lady Une looked up and nodded slightly.   
  
"What do you call cheese that ain't yours?"   
  
Lady Une kept her thoughts to herself at the nearly identical joke to Heero's.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nacho Cheese!!! Get it?!? Not-Yo Cheese!!!"   
  
Duo burst out laughing and slapped the desk with his hand, knocking over a tape dispenser. She sighed and handed back his report, which was literally dripping red ink. He looked at it rather incredulously.   
  
"Duo, please tell Trowa to hand in his report."   
  
Standing up, he did a rather sloppy salute.   
  
"YES MA'AM"   
  
He stomped out the door in a mock soldier march. Staring though the door, Lady Une could make out a red Wufei chasing around Zechs with a printer, screaming about injustice. A tight pair of jeans soon obscured her view and she looked up to the usual silent Trowa. Handing her his report, he sat down. She reviewed it and made some comments, him nodding all the way. Stopping, Lady Une stared at Trowa.   
  
"Yes Trowa, I want to hear your joke."   
  
"..."   
  
"I don't know, what?"   
  
"..."   
  
Trowa cracked a miniscule grin and Lady Une handed back his report. She sighed.   
  
"Send Quatre in after you."   
  
He nodded and left. Lady Une rested her head in her hands and sighed deeply. Sitting up straight, she reached into her left lower drawer and pulled out a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil. She swallowed a few pills and replaced everything to their designated spot. Quatre stepped in quietly.   
  
"Good Morning Lady Une, How are you today? I'm fine. Great weather we're having."   
  
"Quatre, how much coffee had you had today?"   
  
"Ano...Not a lot, Maybe, Sorta, Kind of, About, 5.69275 cups..."   
  
Quatre grinned happily. Lady Une sighed once more and held out a hand. It took Quatre many frantic moments before realizing that he was holding his report and that he had not left it on his desk. He placed it in her hand. She sighed and began reviewing it.   
  
"Lady Une~. Would you like to hear a very very very very very funny joke?"   
  
Lady Une looked up and rested her chin on her hands.   
  
"Sure Quatre, make me laugh."   
  
She had a slightly maniacal gleam in her eye. Quatre looked at her fearfully for a moment before chattering away happily.   
  
"What do you call cheese that isn't yours? Wait...or was it chips? Cheese? Chips?"   
  
She grinned crazily.   
  
"I don't know, what Quatre?"   
  
"Nacho cheese! Or was it chips? Wait?!? Why can't it be your cheese--I mean--chips?!? Why can't it be everybody's chips?"   
  
Quatre stood up and grabbed the folder from Lady Une's desk. He ran out.   
  
"TROWA~ Why can't it be your cheese? Why does it have to be nacho? Why can't it be parmesan?"   
  
Lady Une slumps over on her desk.   
  
"Damn ex-pilots..."   
  
Hearing some loud noise she looked up. A very red Wufei appeared in her doorway. He stormed in and slapped his hands down on her desk, knocking over a coffee cup. Lady Une sat up straight and looked at him. With a completely calm expression, she opened her mouth.   
  
"Wufei, would you like to hear a joke?"   
  
Wufei's eye twitched, but honor refused to let him say no.   
  
"What do you call cheese that isn't yours?"   
  
A nerve in Wufei's forehead ticked. Throwing his hands (along with his report) up in the air, he stormed off, tossing an angrily shouted word over his shoulder.   
  
"INJUSTICE!"   
  
Lady Une stared silently after him. She leaned over to the intercom box and pressed the button.   
  
"Joanne, please send a memo to Wufei."   
  
"Yes Lady Une. What would you like it to say?"   
  
"Ano...Make it say, 'Sorry Wufei, Injustice isn't the answer. Its Nacho Cheese.' "   
  
Silence echoed over the intercom.   
  
"Y-Yes Lady Une."   
  
Lady Une sat back into her chair, sighing deeply. Noting the efficiency of her secretary, she slowly counted to 10.   
  
"Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku, Shichi, Hachi, Kyuu...JYUU!"   
  
A loud shout sounded, knocking several people over in its pure force.   
  
"INJUSTICE~!"   
  
~owari   
  
or maybe...even...   
  
~tsuzuku 


End file.
